Misión Compartida
by Kachorro
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Naruto toma una misión por petición anónima de alguien en Kiri, según los reportes se dice que algo ocurre en uno de sus mas lúgubres terrenos, lo que no sabe Naruto es que esa misión no la hará solo, pues el rubio junto a una linda señorita deberán descubrir que es lo que ocurre en ese lugar y por que todos salen huyendo. (Leve Cross con Sonic)


Bueno amigos hoy como estamos en un día especial, les traigo un pequeño especial de Halloween.

Quiero aclarar que no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto o externos al anime.

Un punto más que aclarar antes de comenzar… Kushina no existe en este universo alterno.

BUENO COMENCEMOS…

Han pasado 14 años desde que el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze se sacrifico por su aldea, Konohagakure no sato y por su familia.

Minato Namikaze era un hombre rubio de cabello erizado y largas patillas, tiene ojos azules y una piel bronceada. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja, llevaba el uniforme habitual de su aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa.

¿Por qué se sacrifico? Bueno, todo comenzó una noche donde su antigua sensei que ahora es su amada esposa, estaba comenzando su labor de parto, donde dio a luz a un niño que ahora es conocido como Namikaze Senju, Naruto. Uno pensaría que después de que nuestra pareja conociera al que ahora es el fruto de su amor, terminarían viviendo felices para siempre… que equivocados estaban cuando una fuerte explosión hizo retumbar el santuario donde Tsunade dio a luz a su hijo.

El Yondaime cuando salió del santuario término encontrándose frente a frente con alguien a quien no esperaba ver frente a frente, ese se trataba del Kyubi no Yoko quien parecía haber sido despertado de su largo sueño y ahora quería aplacar su ira con un poco de destrucción.

La batalla fue fatal y el Yondaime tuvo que usar su única salida, usar el Shiki Fūin para encerrar al zorro de 9 colas en un cuerpo que pudiera mantenerlo dormido por mucho tiempo, así que sin perder tiempo usó el cuerpo de su hijo y se despidió de su esposa con un beso en los labios, mientras ella descansaba profundamente dormida.

Regresando a nuestro tiempo actual.

Se puede ver a un joven de rubia cabellera caminando en dirección hacia donde se le había mandado, según era una misión para atrapar a un farsante que se hacia pasar por alguna criatura y que este habitaba en uno de los lugares mas lúgubres y tenebrosos de Kirigakure.

El pobre chico estaba temblando de miedo y difícilmente podía avanzar, su boca estaba tiritando mientras por esta salía un poco de su vapor al tener mucho frio, el lugar tenia arboles completamente secos, la neblina que había hacia mas frio el lugar y el cielo estaba nublado con nubes oscuras.

- Ve a la misión dijeron, será divertido dijeron -Dijo el chico abriendo las rejas negras que protegían la enorme mansión frente a el-

Flashback…

- Me abandonaste muy rápido mi amor, menos mal eh podido guiar al fruto de nuestro amor como tu lo hubieras querido -mencionó una hermosa rubia de cabellera suelta que llegaba hasta su espalda baja, ojos color avellana y piel clara, mientras miraba con una sonrisa melancólica, una foto donde aparecían ella y su difunto esposo disfrutando de su amor, en las tierras de Kirigakure-

Esta mujer tenia una pequeña piedra en forma de rombo y color violeta, pegada a su frente, sus están pintados con un labial de color rosa, algo que hacia resaltar su blanca piel. Su vestimenta consta de un traje de color verde con el kanji de juego (kake), escrito en negro en la parte posterior, dentro de un círculo rojo. Debajo lleva una blusa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, se mantiene cerrada por una amplia y oscura faja de color gris azulado que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su blusa se cierra bastante baja, dejando al descubierto sus pechos copa E. Lleva sandalias de punta abierta con tacones altos y esmalte de uñas en ambas manos y pies. Esta mujer aparentaba una edad de 34 años.

- Tsunade-sama -Llamó una linda morena de cabello lacio y corto, de ojos negros y piel clara, se vestimenta esta compuesta por un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos, el cual delineaba su cuerpo, posee unos pechos copa B, una pequeña cintura y unas amplias caderas que dan pie a unas piernas largas y torneadas. Su calzado consta de un par de sandalias negras mientras aparentaba una edad de 23 años- Naruto-kun llego -Avisó la joven de cabellos negros-

- Hazlo pasar por favor Shizune -Pidió la mujer con una sonrisa-

- Pasa Naruto-kun -Dijo Shizune dejando pasar a un chico rubio de ojos azules y cabello erizado, con largas patillas que llegaban a la altura de su cuello, llevaba una banda Shinobi de color azul amarrada en su frente y tenia unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas las cuales eran parecidas a los bigotes de un felino, mientras que su piel era color arena-

Naruto Namikaze Senju, un joven de rubia y erizada cabellera, su vestimenta consta de una sudadera blanca con las mangas recortadas, dejando al aire libre sus tonificados brazos, la sudadera tenia una capucha la cual no llevaba puesta en estos momentos, también vestía un pantalón negro con un porta kunai en su pierna derecha, tenia unos vendajes amarrados en sus tobillos y llevaba unas sandalias negras. El joven tiene 14 años de edad.

-Gracias Shizune-Nee -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que sonroso un poco a Shizune-

- No hay por que Naruto-kun -Mencionó una sonrisa la morena-

- Bueno Naru-chan, mas tarde podrás ligar con mis secretarias - Al mencionar eso el rubio y la morena se ponían rojos de la vergüenza- Ahora necesitamos tratar un tema importante -Mencionó la rubia con una sonrisa al ver lo divertido que era avergonzar a su primogénito-

- Con su permiso -Se despidió Shizune dejando al par de rubios en la amplia oficina-

- Kaa-san si es por lo de las bromas a Hana-Sensei yo… -Intentó justificarse, mientras la sonrisa de Tsunade se volvía una cara seria- Algo… algo me dice que hable de mas y eso no era lo que querías decirme ¿verdad? -Preguntó Naruto sonriendo de forma nerviosa-

- Mas tarde hablaremos de las bromas hacia tu sensei -Mencionó con una voz molesta la rubia, mientras Naruto asentía con un poco de miedo- Te llame por una razón, me llego una carta que… -Dijo Tsunade mientras abría un cajón y sacaba la carta, pero en ese momento Naruto la interrumpió muy alterado-

- ¡AHHHH TE JURO QUE NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! -Gritó Naruto muy asustado y eso confundió a Tsunade, pues a pesar de que su hijo era conocido como Kitsune, debido a su fama de ser astuto y escurridizo, el chico se la llevaba metido en problemas que solo le generaban mas papeleo a ella-

- ¿Ahora que hiciste? -Preguntó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de su sillón, mientras esperaba que su hijo hablara-

- Y-Yo Na-nada -Respondió muy nervioso, logrando que Tsunade frunciera el seño, pues su hijo era un buen mentiroso y a ella era a la única que no podía mentirle-

- Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… -Comenzó a contar esperando que Naruto dijera toda la verdad-

- Te lo juro -Respondió Naruto poniéndose más nervioso-

- DOOOOS -Contó Tsunade-

- Bien, use el proyector del cine para exponer el libro pervertido de Kiba ante la aldea -Respondió resignado Naruto, mientras que a Tsunade le temblaba una ceja-

- Ya veremos tu castigo después jovencito, ahora tengo aquí una carta donde están solicitando que tu vayas a una misión en Kirigakure -Mencionó la rubia, mientras su hijo escuchaba atentamente- Aunque con este comportamiento tan inmaduro que me demuestras quizás no te deje ir, ya que tus acciones me tienen un tanto decepcionada -Dijo la mujer mientras Naruto se deprimiera- Pero como Hokage, no puedo negarme ya que esto fortalecería los lazos con la Mizukage, además que clase de madre seria no te doy una misión por tu buen desempeño esta semana -Explico la mujer mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa-

- Deberías dejar de consentirlo tanto -Dijo una voz gruñona que venia desde la ventana-

- ¡ERO-SENNIN! -Gritó el rubio mirando a su padrino-

- ¡MUCHACHO IRRESPETUOSO! ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ME RESPETES POR LO QUE SOY!? -Gritó Irritado el albino de alborotada y larga cabellera, sus ropas consistían en un gi de combate verde olivo de mangas largas, lleva un chaleco rojo y su calzado son unas Getta (Sandalias de madera) -

- ¿Un… sucio pervertido? -Preguntó Naruto mirando como el rostro de Jiraiya se ponía rojo de la ira mientras su madre reía al ver como su hijo siempre hacia enojar a su antiguo compañero-

- Naru-chan tiene razón Jiraiya, tu jamás cambiaras -Apoyó la rubia a su hijo mientras Jiraiya se deprimía en una esquina murmurando que nadie lo respetaba- Bueno hijo, la misión es la siguiente, nos han llegado reportes de que algo ocurre entre la frontera de Konoha y Kiri, tomaras un barco y llegaras a sus tierras, la misión se trata de averiguar lo que ocurre en una de sus terrenos mas antiguos pues se dice que ocurren cosas extrañas, mandé a otros antes que tu, pero regresaron muy asustados, ¿Crees dar la talla? -Preguntó Tsunade alzando una ceja-

- Cuenta conmigo -Respondió Naruto haciendo sonreír a la mujer-

Fin del Flashback…

Naruto llego frente a la puerta de la mansión y al tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla, esta hizo un chirrido para después varios murciélagos salieran volando.

- ¡AHH! -Gritó lanzándose pecho tierra- Mur… Murciélagos, solo… solo son murciélagos -Se dijo a si mismo mientras se ponía de pie y entraba a la casa-

El rubio entro a la casa y pudo ver como esta tenía un extraño estilo que jamás había visto, lentamente camino dentro y pudo ver que había acceso a una segunda plata gracias a unas escaleras dobles que había a ambos extremos de la casa.

- ¨Vaya, el interior no se ve tan mal¨ -Pensó mirando como había algunas antorchas para iluminar un poco-

Lentamente Naruto camino hacia las escaleras de la derecha ya que le quedaban mas cercanas, en eso el rubio recordó que tenia una lámpara con el y la sacó de su bolsillo para poder iluminar el camino, el chico comenzó a subir pero en eso un extraño murmulló lo hizo voltearse.

- ¨Mi…. Mierda¨ -Pensó un poco asustado-

El chico comenzó a caminar de espalda, mientras usaba su pequeña lámpara para iluminar un poco el lugar, mas sin embargo termino chocando con algo que lo puso muy azul del miedo, mientras su pellejo se le erizaba.

- ¡FANTASMAAAAAAAAAA! -Gritó aterrado el rubio volteándose par terminar recibiendo algo que no espero-

- ¡KYAAAA NO ME COMAS! -Se escuchó un gritó claramente femenino-

Naruto parpadeó un poco confundido y al bajar la vista se sonrojo levemente al ver una hermosa chica de cabellos azules amarrados en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Esta chica se encontraba en una posición que la dejaba completamente indefensa ante cualquiera que se le acercara, sus ojos marrones expresaban mucho miedo al momento en que se cristalizaban un poco, su vestimenta consta de un saco rojo, con las mangas negras y pequeños detalles de blanco en el área de los hombros. Lleva una falda color negra a la altura de los muslos, mientras sus piernas son protegidas por unas largas calcetas azul marino. Su calzado consta de unos zapatos cafés.

- ¿Quién eres tu? -Preguntó Naruto sin dejar de estar sonrojado-

- We…. Wendy Marvell -Respondió muy asustada-

- Perdóname si te asuste, es que este lugar da algo de miedo -Se excusó Naruto rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso- Déjame ayudarte -Dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano hacia la chica-

- Gracias -Respondió la chica aceptando el gesto de amabilidad del rubio, una ves de pie uso sus manos para sacudir su falda y después dirigió su mirada a Naruto-

- A perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Senju -Se presentó Naruto con una amigable sonrisa- Por cierto Wendy-chan ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí? -Preguntó curioso Naruto, pero sintiéndose un tanto mas cómodo al estar en presencia de la chica-

- Hai, veras… yo -Dijo Wendy-

Flashback…

- ¿Dices que quieres una misión aterradora? -Preguntó una joven albina de piel morena y grandes ojos azules, detrás de una barra de servicios-

- Hai, yo quiero… yo quiero ser valiente y por eso quiero una de esas misiones-Respondió Wendy decidida a aceptar una misión de esas-

- Wendy-chan, no tienes que ir a un lugar así para ser valiente -Dijo la albina mirando a la jovencita frente a ella que seguía con una mirada llena de determinación que le dijo que no daría vuelta atrás-

- Por favor Mira-san, enserio quiero hacer esto -Pidió Wendy mirando a la nombrada Mira, que sonrió de forma maternal-

- Esta bien -Dijo Mira accediendo a la petición de la peli azul, para después ponerse a buscar algo en el libro de misiones que estuviera bien para Wendy- mira parece que aquí hay algo -Mencionó la albina que termino recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza producto de un tarro de cerveza volador, haciendo que esta se cayera de espalda y con los ojos en espiral al momento en que la hoja del libro cambiara-

- GRAAAAAY/NAAAATSUUUUU -Gritaban ambos chicos dispuestos a golpearse-

- ¡QUIEREN CALMARSE DE UNA VEZ! -Se escuchó una voz femenina llena de mando, para después solo escuchar los agonizantes gritos de dolor de esos chicos-

- Mira-san ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Wendy preocupada por la mujer-

- Auch, mi cabeza -Se quejó Mira poniéndose de pie y sobándose el golpe recibido-

- Mira-san… tu cabeza -Señaló Wendy el enorme golpe que la chica se llevo-

- No te preocupes ya sanara -Respondió con una sonrisa- bueno, esta es tu misión -Dijo copiando una información en un papelito- Espero que tengas suerte -Alentó la oji azul mientras Wendy sonreía-

Fin del Flashback…

- Y así termine aquí Naruto-san -Explicó con timidez la chica-

- Ya veo ¿Así que tu también estas de misión? -Preguntó Naruto en pose pensativa-

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu también estas aquí para investigar? -Preguntó Wendy incrédula-

- Hai, la Hokage me mandó aquí -Dijo Naruto-

- Awwww -Se quejó cayendo de rodillas y decepcionada- Ya no podre mostrarles que soy valiente -Mencionó la chica con una expresión de depresión-

- Bueno yo pienso que eres bastante valiente para estar aquí -Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Wendy- Oye ¿Te gustaría que trabajemos juntos? -Preguntó Naruto-

- Yo… -Dijo Wendy, para que en ese momento un poderoso trueno la asustara y esta se aferrara al pecho de Naruto- Hai, Hai, tra… trabajemos juntos -Pidió muy nerviosa-

- Eto… bien, pero… si no me sueltas no podremos trabajar -Dijo algo apenado Naruto ante la cercanía con Wendy-

- Perdón -Dijo muy roja como un tomate la chica que se separo de Naruto-

- Bueno… pongámonos en marcha -Dijo Naruto mientras Wendy caminaba detrás de el y ponía sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, para así asomarse sobre su en caso de que apareciera algo que la asustara mientras Naruto se sonrojaba de nuevo por las acciones de su nueva compañera-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión…

- hmmm…. Creo que… -Mencionó una cálida voz mientras su atención se fijaba en unas fotos que eran sostenidas por sus manos- Esta…. No -Mencionó tirando la foto rechazada-

- Si, Si, Si Gane, en tu cara compañero -Festejó una extraña silueta blanca traslucida de complexión delgada-

- Aquí esta tu premió -mencionó la voz femenina, que se dejo ver como una hermosa jovencita traslucida de color rosa con grandes ojos azules y cabellos violetas, que deposito un beso en la mejilla del ganador-

- Hm no es justo -Dijo la otra figura traslucida y regordeta-

- Si te esfuerzas quizás tú seas el ganador -Dijo la chica frente a ambos-

- LO HARÉ Y VERAS QUE YO GANARE -Dijo con emoción-

- Esperen esta vez quiero algo diferente -Dijo la fantasma de color rosado con una linda sonrisa-

Regresando con Naruto y Wendy…

Ambos habían entrado por la puerta de la segunda planta y en estos momentos ambos chicos estaban caminando por un corredor con alfombra roja y paredes amarrillas, además de que había varias mesas con sillas y ventanas el lugar estaba un poco oscuro y era iluminado por pocos candelabros.

- Este lugar es demasiado tranquilo -Dijo Naruto caminando hacia el frente mientras con su lámpara iluminaba un poco el camino-

- Eso, me pone un poco nerviosa -Mencionó Wendy aun detrás de Naruto-

- WAHAHAHAHAHAHA -Se escucho una risa malvada que puso tiesos a ambos chicos-

- Es… ¿Escu…chaste eso? -Preguntó Wendy aterrada y clavándole las uñas al pobre rubio-

- Ha… Hai -Respondió Naruto un poco asustado y adolorido-

- ¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A ENTRAR EN MIS DOMINIOS?! -Preguntó la misma voz en un tono amenazante-

- Sal y muéstrate -Gritó Naruto buscando a su atacante-

En ese momento una extraña armadura samurái apareció frente al rubio al momento en que desenvainaba una katana.

- ¡FANTASMAAA! -Gritó Wendy señalando a la armadura, mientras Naruto tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca al presenciar ese momento-

- ¡MUERAAAAN! -Gritó La armadura corriendo con la espada en alto-

En ese momento Naruto agarro una de las sillas que estaban cercanas a las mesas y se la arrojo a la armadura, provocando que esta fuera lanzada contra una pared y se desarmara.

- Vaya… eso fue fácil -Dijo Naruto algo confundido-

- ¡KYAAAA! -Gritó Wendy al sentir como su falda se levantaba-

- JAJAJAJAJA LA NIÑA NO ES NADA FEA -Dijo otra voz burlona-

- ¡RASENGAN! -Gritó Naruto al momento en que en su mano se formaba una esfera azul y la impactaba contra una extraña armadura medieval la cual se estrello contra la pared-

- Malditooo -Gritó la armadura Samurai mientras usaba su espada para lastimar a Naruto el cual se llevo unas pocas heridas y cortes a su cuerpo. sin perder tiempo el rubio tomó a Wendy al estilo nupcial entre sus brazos, para después correr en dirección a la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas, la cual derribo usando su hombro para abrirse camino-

- ¡NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR! -Gritó otra armadura pero esta era al estilo medieval-

Naruto corría a toda prisa por el enorme pasillo que solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna hasta que miro tres pasillos, derecha, en medio e izquierda. El chico puso a Wendy en el suelo para despues.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -Exclamó Naruto apareciendo 4 clones- chicos, dos de ustedes transfórmense en Wendy-chan para despistar a las armaduras -Pidió Naruto mientras dos de sus clones asentían a sus palabras-

- Henge no Jutsu -Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los clones para transformarse en Wendy- vamos -pidieron los ¨clones¨ de Wendy-

-Hai -Respondieron los clones de Naruto que tomaron derecha y en medio-

- ¿Que fue eso? -Preguntó Wendy mirando a Naruto-

- Ninjutsu -Respondió Naruto para después cargar de nuevo a Wendy- Agárrate fuerte, por aquí ahí viene uno -Dijo Naruto al ver como la armadura medieval usaba una lanza de forma torpe mientras corría hacia el rubio y Wendy-

- ¡Muereeee! -Gritó la armadura arrojando la lanza y lastimando a Naruto por el corte que llego a su rodilla, lo cual termino derribándolo-

- ¡NARUTO-SAN! -Dijo Wendy al ver como el chico hizo lo posible para caer de espalda y que ella no saliera lastimada-

- Wendy-chan… corre -Pidió Naruto con dolor al ver el corte que le impedia ponerse de pie-

- Yo… -Dijo Wendy mirando al rubio herido- Yo… -Volvió a decir mientras a su mente llegaban todas las veces que ella tuvo miedo en el pasado- Yo… no… quiero -Mencionó con miedo- !NO QUIERO CORRER¡ -Gritó al momento de cerrar los ojos y que de su boca salía una gran corriente de aire que derribo a las armaduras-

Wendy respiraba de forma agitada al sentir que gran parte de su energía fue utilizada de forma inconsciente, mientras Naruto quedo en shock al ver lo que Wendy había hecho.

- Wendy-chan -Murmuró Naruto mirando a su amiga-

- Naruto-san -Dijo ella, pero en ese momento una de las paredes de la casa se habían roto y apareció la armadura samurái frente a Wendy que se miraba un poco asustada-

Naruto lentamente comenzó a sentir como la herida le ardía, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada, mientras que un extraño manto rojo comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, sus colmillos se volvieron largos y sus uñas se trasformaron en garras.

- Aléjate… -Murmuró Naruto poniéndose de pie- Aléjate… -Dijo un poco mas fuerte- ¡DE ELLA! -Gritó mientras lo que parecía ser una cola de energía golpeaba la armadura y contra la pared, haciendo que se desarmara y que en la pared, quedara una extraña figura estampada-

- Auch… Eso me dolió -Se quejo la figura de blanco que rápidamente identificaron como un fantasma y uno muy gordo-

- Es un fantasma -Dijo Wendy mirando que no era tan aterrador como se lo imaginaba-

- TONTO -Gritó la armadura medieval, que termino formándose una figura traslucida y delgada- YA TE DESCUBRIERON GRANDISIMO ANIMAL -Gritó enojado el fantasma delgado hasta que miro a Naruto y Wendy molestos- Oh, oh -Exclamó con miedo-

- Wendy-chan ¿Que tal si sacamos la basura? -Preguntó Naruto mientras Wendy asentía-

- Hai, Naruto-kun -Dijo Wendy sin prestar atención a sus palabras-

Naruto corrió hacia los fantasmas que estaban completamente aterrados, el rubio corrió con un Rasengan en mano, pero al llegar con los fantasmas Naruto termino atravesándolos gracias a la intangibilidad de estos.

- JAJAJAJA PARECE QUE NO ERES MUY LISTO, NO PUEDES HERIR UN FANTASMA ASI DE FACIL -Se burló uno de ellos, pero en ese momento Naruto exploto en una cortina de humo, lo cual los sorprendió- ¿espera que paso? -Preguntó el fantasma al no entender lo que ocurrió-

- ¡RASENGAN! -Gritó Naruto impactándolo contra el suelo debajo de ellos haciendo que estos salieran volando contra el techo-

- TENRYŪ NO HŌKŌ -Gritó Wendy lanzando un poderosa ráfaga de aire contra los fantasmas, los cuales salieron volando por el techo dejando una extraña silueta de ellos mismos por donde atravesaron-

Naruto lentamente comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, para después sonreírle a Wendy, quien termino abrazándolo por el cuello después de haberle saltado encima.

- Lo hicimos, lo hicimos vencimos a esos fantasmas Naruto-kun -Dijo Wendy con emoción mientras que Naruto sonreía algo apenado-

La casa quedo en silencio mientras el sol comenzaba a salir, en ese momento ambos chicos decidieron que la misión había terminado y era hora de regresar a sus casas.

Mientras en otra parte

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA IJIJIJIJ AJAJAJAJAJAJA -Se reía la linda chica fantasma que estuvo grabando todo con una cámara de video- ESTO, ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE EH VISTO EN MI VIDA -Dijo mirando como le daban una paliza a sus amigos fantasmas dando retroceso con su control- Pero aun necesito un buen final -Se dijo así misma mirando a Naruto y Wendy fuera de la casa-

Fuera de la mansión…

- Bueno, la misión llego a su fin Wendy-chan -Dijo Naruto mientras Wendy se deprimía un poco-

- Tienes razón, la verdad… fue divertido trabajar contigo -Mencionó Wendy con un leve rubor en su rostro-

- Sabes, yo vivo en Konoha si quieres puedes ir a visitarme -Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada con un poco de pena-

- Sera un poco difícil Naruto-kun, yo… yo vivo en Magnolia con mis amigos de Fairy Tail -Respondió Wendy sabiendo que seria muy difícil otro encuentro entre ambos-

- Entiendo… -Dijo el rubio un poco decepcionado- Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a Konoha, fue un pla… -Mencionó el rubio que al caminar termino tropezándose con una piedra y llevándose con el a Wendy haciendo que ella quedara debajo de el mientras se daban un beso accidental-

Los chicos se pusieron demasiado rojos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- AHHHH ESPERA WENDY-CHAN ESA NO FUE MI INTENCION TE LO DIGO EN VERDAD -Gritó con miedo Naruto mientras Wendy seguía en blanco-

- ¨Mi…. Mi primer beso¨ -Pensó la peli azulada tocándose los labios, mientras solo miraba a Naruto alterado, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía-

- Por favor no me mates -Pidió el rubio al final, con grandes lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero su sorpresa fue ver como Wendy tímidamente se le acerco y le dio otro beso en los labios, pero esta vez de forma consiente dejando a Naruto impresionado-

Una vez que se separaron ambos sonrieron levemente y después caminaron con intenciones de salir de Kiri, mientras iban tomados de la mano.

- SI, SI, SI, SI YA TENGO LA PELICULA QUE TANTO QUERIA, ACCIÓN, TERROR, COMEDIA, ROMANCE… VAMOS A DENTRO PARA VER COMO QUEDO -Dijo emocionada la chica fantasma, mientras ambos amigos de ella solo sonreían al verla feliz-

- Es bueno verlas así de feliz -Dijo el fantasma gordo-

- Si, la verdad su sonrisa es muy bonita -Dijo el fantasma flaco-

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH -Gritó la chica fantasma- ¡LA PARTE FINAL NO SE GRABOOOOOO! -Gritó molesta la chica fantasma sacándole un enorme suspiro de cansancio a ambos fantasmas macho-

- KAMI ¿POR QUE? -Gritaron ambos con desesperación-

FIN…


End file.
